


In the Darkness of the Night

by wacomintuos



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, sleep paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacomintuos/pseuds/wacomintuos
Summary: Edward Nygma meets God at 2:43AM on a Tuesday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I always said that I would never write anything like this but hell here we are here's Robin Lord Taylor as the Outsider

Edward Nygma meets God at 2:43AM on a Tuesday. 

He's not sure why the time sticks in his head, but he wakes up to find a blackened silhouette in the corner of his room, observing its surroundings, not quite turning to face him. 

Of course Ed never really believed in a god of any kind, he was always far too rational of a man, but there's no doubting that whatever is in here is definitely not human. He hears whale song somehow, eminating from perhaps the core of the figure’s being, and gravity feels stranger than usual- things are hovering in midair and a bath has broken through the ceiling and water droplets just hang. Sitting up in his bed, Ed stares at the god’s back. After a few moments of blank silence, the figure turns to face him.

“What are you?” Asks Ed, straight to the point as always. He can't make out distinct features on the face of the deity, it's far too dark for that, but black black eyes stand out against the dark dark greys of his skin. Those obsidian eyes seem to roam about the room, searching for something. Searching for him.

When the god speaks, he speaks in Oswald’s voice. “Something’s not right here,” he tells Ed, and the voice comes across as nothing louder than a whisper, and it is pained. “You're Edward.”

“Ed Nygma, yes,” he nods stoutly. The god looks down at his hands, then black lips curve up in a smile. Oswald’s smile. “Who are you?” The man asks, hoping that amending his question will get him a reply this time. 

“You hurt,” says the god, but doesn't offer any clarification, just smiles and moves his hand to his shoulder. He disappears for a second, then is suddenly perched on the edge of Edward’s bed. “Why do you hurt?” Ed leans in to try and hear him better, but some force is making him stay deathly still. 

“I don't understand,” Ed frowns, but it is of little importance to the god. He's said what he needs to say, and just sits there watching him, his features still undiscernible apart from dark eyes and dark lips. Grey skin, maybe not of this world. 

“No matter,” replies the god. “You interest me.” He taps his fingers on the bedframe, once, twice, three times, then stops, his body moving like clockwork as his hand moves back and his head tilts mechanically to the side, looking Ed straight dead in the eyes. “I'll be watching you.” He says, and before Ed can ask him what he means, he vanishes again. 

Ed wakes up at 2:44AM, panting, a horrible taste on his lips and a cold feeling in his heart.


End file.
